


A stuffed bear

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Muggles, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry tells Draco something about his childhood by the Dursleys. To create a better memory Draco enchants a stuffed bear.Please note Harry's childhood by the Dursleys was bad in this fic. Neglecting child is implied.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	A stuffed bear

"You said you would tell me why you reacted so strongly when I wanted to fix the bear. It is raffled Harry and I just wanted to make it good as new. I don't get it. Please tell me?" Draco looked at his boyfriend at the end of his question. 

This afternoon Harry had found out, he had wanted to send the bear Harry kept on his nightstand away to a sewing service. His intention had been that the bear would be as good as new so Harry could use it again. However the opposite happened. Harry had grabbed the stuffed bear from his hands, cradling it to his chest. Claiming Draco couldn't take it away. That he wouldn't allow it. Once Draco finally calmed Harry down, by holding him and eventually giving him tea and sitting down on the couch, Harry had said he would tell Draco why he reacted so strongly. 

"You remember how I told you about the Dursleys? How shit my childhood was?" Harry started. 

Draco nodded, grimly. Yes he did remember that. He had been ready to apparate over to Harry's so called family and to make them relive all the pain they had given Harry. Physically and mentally. 

"Well when I was little, I wasn't able to be quiet all the time, especially when sad and crying. So Vernon would get mad cause I had to be silent. Petunia eventually gave me this bear. It's borrowed, but it also mine. Because they never gave me any before." Harry continued, grabbing Draco's hand. 

Draco softly squeezed the hand in support and to keep calm himself. 

"To cheer myself up, I would imagine that the bear was alive. That it could talk to me and move around. I know it's silly but it cheered me up," at this point Harry looked up, giving Draco a sad smile. 

Draco quickly hugged his boyfriend close, to ground the both of them. 

"It's not silly at all. Every child has fantasies. And you are aware this one could actually have been true?" Draco asked, before pulling back from the hug. 

His boyfriend just looked at him in confusion. Deciding that cheering up his boyfriend was more important than some stupid rule about enchanting Muggle objects, Draco waved his wand at the bear, and then made Harry look at it. 

They watched as the bear slowly stood up and then waved to them. At this a smile started to form on Harry's face. Carefully the raven-haired man knelt down in front of the bear, gently stroking its head. 

When he tried to pull his hand back, the bear moved forward and hugged two of his fingers tightly. At this Harry did smile broadly, before looking at Draco again. 

"Thank you." 

Draco just nodded, glad to be able to make a kind of sad memory into a happy one. Now if he could only remember eventually what was the counter spell. 


End file.
